


Violet Nights

by CherriJubilee



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriJubilee/pseuds/CherriJubilee
Summary: Blu scout sneaks into Red's base in the middle of the night to visit his forbidden lover. Things get a little carried away.Red belongs to Ketchupfucker21





	Violet Nights

"Fuckin hell, Liam, ya coulda just knocked," said one scout to the other, his tone dripping with impatience as he observed the sad display sprawled across his bedroom floor. He's lost count of how many times he had bore witness to the enemy scout in this very same position, in the same spot, with the same stupid smile across his stupid face. At the very least, he expected his rival to have the common sense to tap on his window or something at this point- anything rather than awkwardly clambering through his window in the middle of the night, successfully toppling over his nightstand in the process. Especially when 'rival' was a misleading term for their relationship.

Despite the two scouts siding on opposing teams, they had been seeing one another in secret for quite some time now. The Administration had contradicted it's own rules when they allowed the national peace day to apply even to their outstretched band of lunatics, and the choice turned out to be a poor one. It had unfortunately lead the two scouts into forming a friendship rather than the rivalry that would have sparked out on the battlefield. It wasn't just a friendship either. It was a complicated sort of bond. Less murder, and more making out in the intel room. As it turns out, covering distance wasn't the only thing scouts did quickly.

Opposing the salt glaring down upon him, Liam beamed up with a shy, goofy grin, the Red's bat draped across his lap after having fallen onto it. His jet black hair had been slicked back neatly into a mullet, that is until his fiasco with the windowsill, which had lead him into some not so graceful flailing and falling and trying-not-to-sprain-his-ankle-ing. Now the obnoxious cowlicks he had tediously worked down with gel were sprung free again.

"Naaah. 'ts funner this way," he retorted, wincing as a new found nightstand corner-sized bruise argued how much he actually believed those words. Attempting to recover what remained of his pride, the Blu scout ran his fingers through his hair quickly, a nervous habit he was far too immersed in already to break. An elbow propped up onto the sideways bedside table nonchalantly, matched perfectly with a bowed leg. If one didn't know better, you'd think he was the most interesting man in the world. But much more fragile, and far less interesting.

"So. How ya doin' this fiiiine evenin'?~"

"Ya knocked over my fuckin' nightstand," the Red spat back, not at all impressed by the unconcerned reaction Liam had. "It's like 3 in the mornin, man."

Blu slowly let those facts sink in over a brief silence, his gaze falling to the ground shortly after. His face washed over with an embarrassed flavor of guilt, and a gentle apology muttered softly under his breath. However, it lacked some degree of sincerity. He was more sorry about knocking over the Red mercenary's belongings than anything - not so much appearing at this hour of the night. It wasn't like the Red scout was sleeping anyway, Liam knew better. Red was awake more often than he should be. Although the half assed response earned a huff from the room's owner, he offered his hand down to the floor scout anyway. The Blu perked up immediately upon seeing so, and not a moment later did he accept it. The bat tumbled off of his legs as he was hoisted back to his feet, creating a pattern of quiet thuds against the carpet before rolling a couple inches out of place. First and foremost, the dark-haired scout had to fix his clothes, just to ensure that he was presentable. Once that was taken care of though, he eagerly pressed his lips against the Red's. It took the victim of trespass by surprise at first, but he held no opposition to the endearing warmth it brought, making fast work to savor the soft taste of the Blu scout. The apologetic grin felt more genuine when Liam retreated from his excitable kiss, and slid his hands onto the other's shoulders. His calm, sky blue eyes stared adoringly into the perpetually-angry, but gorgeous, baby blue one's that belonged to the Red scout. As still perpetually-angry as they may be even now. At him, specifically. 

"I'm sorry, Barry. Got ahead'a myself. It's been awhile."

Barry would have smiled if his face allowed it at the moment, but it wasn't an expression that came all too natural for him. At the very least, his brow lightened more than it had been previously, his own hands gliding instinctively onto Liam's hips. He unconsciously scanned over his boyfriend's frail body to ensure that there were no obvious injuries, not that he could have identified if anything was wrong under the extra baggie clothing. Then again, something so soft and thick could easily have doubled as a cushion. If Liam had managed to hurt himself with that thing on, Red might actually be impressed. At any rate, it had, indeed, been some time since they had last seen one another, and Barry wouldn't admit that he had been missing the lanky Blu scout. He hated that he felt so emotionally susceptible to someone, especially on the enemy team, but on the other hand, he undeniably appreciated any affection he was given. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatevah," Barry replied, feigning lack of interest with another peek at the collapsed piece of furniture. "My fault for keepin' the window open."

Blu couldn't help but titter at the remark. Now that he was standing here, safe in the arms of his secret lover, he was overwhelmed by a giddy, fluttering sensation he knew all too well. It always tended to rise back up whenever he was around his 'rival.' The Red scout was noticeably shorter than his enemy, and had one of the saltiest personalities you could ever imagine. The intimidating nature meshed well with the scar across Barry's lips, several years of scouting experience, and the multi-colored, medium length pony tail that flowed over his back. The Red scout didn't look or sound like someone you'd want to pick a fight with, and ever since the first day Blu laid eyes on him, Liam was completely and utterly infatuated. The threatening appearance and personality only added to the appeal for the feeble scout, who had managed to flatter his way into Barry's bitter heart. 

The lighthearted giggling finally broke a slight smile across the salty one's expression. In contrast, Liam wasn't a menacing scout. He laughed not too unlike Barry's little sister back in New York, and was pretty skilled at avoiding conflicts with honeyed words. Liam was a total ween. No wonder his strategies were more annoying than threatening, and often substituting blunt force for more intelligent plans. Backcapping, erratic movement, shooting once and bailing out. The Blu scout could probably be snapped like a twig if one had the desire to, so the popular scout method of jumping at the whole enemy team wouldn't have worked for him anyway. Barry simply found a way to make it work. Before he knew it, the Red found himself being smothered in a string of fast-paced, energetic pecks all along his neck, cheeks, and face. His brows knit a bit more from the assault, but the vague smile remained too stubborn to leave now. How could he ever deny that he loved the love too? When surrounded by teammates who don't give two shits about your life, and a whole mob of people who want you dead, feeling loved was like finding a mini fridge of water in the middle of the desert.

"Asshole," Barry mumbled, a light trace of fondness in his tone. As faint as it was, it made Liam smile all the more. The Blu scout had learned to recognize the little changes in Red's tone, and take them to heart. He cherished the little smile the shorter man had for the moment; could have stood here like this all night if he was allowed to. Both of their attention snapped away from one another as a set of quiet whumps and shuffles sounded outside of the bedroom door. Another one of Red's members must have been getting up for a drink or a piss, but it startled the scouts nonetheless, stripping the mood of any joy it might have been building. Despite the relationship the two mutually shared, knowing not to harm one another on the field if it could be avoided, it didn't change the fact that they were on opposing teams. Maybe Liam had snuck inside to see his cute, angry boyfriend, but from a third party perspective a Blu scout had invaded a Red base. They could both be killed for treason like this. Only god knows what would happen if either team discovered that the two had been sleeping together for months now.

Both scouts sat in thick silence for what felt like a century, keenly listening for any and all signs of movement. Whoever had been scuffling about eventually returned to their own quarters, their bedroom door clanked with a lock behind them. Liam suddenly exhaled an audible breath he hadn't realized he had begun holding. His tall, lanky body had grown stiff out of fear, yet was all too prepared to leap out of the window again if circumstances changed. Sharing the tension, Barry pulled away from his significant other, the bitch face regaining it's composure. Without a word, the Blu scout silently slunk to the side and sat himself on Barry's bed, intertwining his fingers. The ponytailed scout stepped softly forward to fix his nightstand, and propped the baseball bat back against it as carefully as he could. Just by showing up here tonight, they were running the risk of getting caught. If they made too much noise conversing, they could wake someone up, and bring attention to the unwanted guest. Not to mention that Liam missing from the Blu base at unholy hours was suspicious.

The uncomfortable hush remained even as the dirty blonde sat himself beside the tol scout. Both scouts looked at each other, feeling out the weird ambiance of the room they were left with. Dead silence. The open window provided some weak notes of comfort, brushing up against the pale curtains and making them dance in the cold breeze. As time went on, minutes ticking by on the glowing red alarm clock, the silence eased into something less hostile. Surely whoever that had been had gone back to sleep. An easy smile grew back onto Liam's face, his shoulders slumping in relief. 

"I missed ya," he purred in the softest tone imaginable. The salty scout darted his sight from the ground, toward Liam, then back to the ground, devoid of the infrequent smile once more. Even a split second of seeing that dorky ass smile Blu almost always had eased the Red scout back down nevertheless. 

"I guess I sorta missed ya too," he confessed, keeping his tone just as quiet. Liam skated his thin hand across Barry's leg where it found residence on his bare knee. The Red scout had been in bed, after all, he wasn't exactly dressed to go out - not unless you considered a tank top and boxers fit for a trip into town. The cautious touch drew in his attention once more, staring down a the hand on his leg. Touches like this weren't incredibly unfamiliar nowadays, but they had been before Liam. With his limited knowledge of returning love, Barry awkwardly rested a hand over the weaker one, stroking his thumb over the thin, bony fingers. The Blu scout leaned closer to his partner and rested his head against the bare shoulder, gazing absentmindedly outward. The dark haired mercenary relished in any love he was given, enjoying every gentle touch the other scout could provide. This was dumb. They were dumb. They really shouldn't be doing this. Yet here they were, doing the dumb thing. 

After only a few minutes of the newfound comfortable silence, the Blu scout's eyes were growing heavy. It took a considerable amount of effort not to fall asleep right here and now, where he could wrap his arms around the cozy, welcoming figure. Compared to the chilly wind invading the small room, Barry's body was warm and comforting. The threat of being caught by the enemy was fading, beginning to lose it's power to the bliss of being able to sleep beside his lover; the dim lighting wasn't helping either. The opportunity to simply cuddle was tragically rare. When Blu found himself within Barry's grasp, he felt as though nothing could harm him, no matter how true or false it may be. On the other hand, Barry didn't seem to have the same dilemma. He wanted to sleep, but sadly, the man was not only the victim of breaking and entering, but also of insomnia. The Red had been lying uncomfortably in bed when his partner had tumbled through his window, graceful as ever. Although his eyes were heavy, the internal wall of energy would never subside long enough for him to stay asleep for long. He couldn't even fap off some of the pent up vigor now that Liam was here, using him as a short pillow.

A tired hum escaped the mulleted man, his sleepy eyes lifting up into the salty ass face before him. The unclear, exhausted expression Barry wore always worried him, but it also sent a little happy feeling in his heart, just to see such a sleepy boy. How he wished Barry would actually get a full night's rest one of these days, but he understood that it wasn't something Barry could really control. The lanky mercenary nuzzled deeper into his boyfriend's body, and continued to lean until they began to slant. This earned a raised brow from the living pillow, who was not weak. This was intentional. But why? A riddle only answered by being pushed down onto his side, and Liam's noodly body draped over him. Now, this. This was a far less ideal position.

Knitting his brows more profoundly, Barry made a raspy sound of discontent, unable to screech like he would have wanted to due to volume concerns. Blu seemed to know this too. A cheeky smile spread across his lips at the sound, and in return, made Barry glare all the more. You sonovabitch. Shifting under the taller scout, the dirty blonde began attempting to push the feeble body off of him, but found that it only made Liam wrap both arms around him tightly. If he had really wanted to get up, he could have, but not without a little force. This lump of bones lying on him was far too fragile to handle like that, as far as he was aware. Guess this was his life now. After a considerable amount of squirming and disproving grunts, Barry went limp, glaring straight up at the roof. Why did he subject himself to this again? The warmth of a cheek pressed against his chest, right along side a big, sweet smile answered that for him.

"I love you."

God dammit.

Barry pursed his lips, sending a fast look down at his tol boy. The sheer love drunkenness in Liam's eyes was a force to be reckoned with. Love was still just as much of an alien concept as it was when he had first met the Blu scout. Those were words he had previously only heard in an empty state, but they were always rich coming from this baffling man. The salty boy continued to softly glare down at his rival, who scooted up closer to boop his nose with his own. No level of salt could sway this one. God fucking dammit. What was he going to do with you?

Mullet boy tucked his face into the crook of the stronger scout's neck, taking note of the shiver it caused. Guess he had grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. Had to admit, even though Liam preferred the role of submission, being atop his partner like this wasn't half bad of a feeling. The Red scout's pissiness over being put into a submissive pose was also an alluring trait. It didn't take long for Liam's mind to begin flipping through some suggestive ideas. They hardly found enough time to cuddle as it was, it was even harder to find appropriate times to make love. A quick session out on the job, hidden from the others in some obscure place, was always brimming with adrenaline, but lacked a lot of depth. The intimacy factor was something the Blu scout craved desperately, and frequently felt deprived of due to their complicated scenario. Honestly, now wasn't much better of a time to be thinking about such things. Sex wasn't a quiet act, not unless you had kids. Having sex right now was, in fact, a terrible idea when surrounded by eight other members of Red. Yet Liam's body disagreed with this notion. No matter how logical it would be to think 'hey, that is probably the worst possible idea you could have right now,' the heated mass of decent muscle at his fingertips abruptly became very, very tempting. The taste of Barry's skin was already settling in, and making him crave more with every passing minute. The more he began to crave his lover, the more he thought about just how long it's been since they've been allowed to do something so vulnerable, and how deeply he wanted it to happen now. The kisses Liam left along Barry's skin traveled down his collarbone needily. Hormones were such an awful thing. 

The feeble scout peered back up at the Red scout, slowing his pecks into deeper, more passionate smooches, leaving heated marks wherever they went. His bedroom eyes must have made his desires clear. The gentle caress of his hands along Barry's sides, and a single, careful brush of the hips must have told Barry exactly what he wanted. So why was he not surprised when Barry returned the needy gaze with a blank one, lifting his brow curiously. What was the best way to put this?

Barry had absolutely no idea how to read body language. He could not pick up a flirt or a suggestive action to save his life. Really. It was like he had to be told 'I want to fuck' for things to go anywhere. Where was the romance in that?! Maybe the soft glare that promptly dawned Blu's lips was merely derived from a passing disappointment, dashing away the small hope of Barry picking up a hint for once. Just like the last handful of times. 

In an attempt to make his goals a little more clear for his lover, the tall man trailed his kisses lower down the chest under him. A hand effortlessly slipped under the cover of Barry's tank top, rubbing his palm upward against the bare skin hidden beneath. The team colored article of cloth scrunched up the more it was pushed against, not only allowing the skillful fingers to glide over every visible inch of his chest, but also exposing half of his body to the colder air resignating from the window. The short scout's skin prickled as a particularly noticeable gust graced his skin, only to be overpowered by a trail of heat sliding down his belly. Barry twitched reactively to the good touch, and sunk into the bed with closed eyes. A pleased smirk crept across the more timid scout's lips, quite satisfied with the reaction. Surely Barry understood what he was asking for now. Blu lifted his smile up again slowly, simply radiating with a growing lust. His face had already flushed a deep red from his own advances. 

It all but evaporated the moment Red's face contorted into something even more confused. Liam blatantly pouted and sat straight up, straddling the other's hips. He could not believe this wasn't obvious enough. Come on, man, it was embarrassing to be so blunt. Was it so bad to ask for a little charm? Readjusting himself on the mattress, which covers had long since been crumpled aside, Barry tightened his lips. His eyes darted all over the man sitting atop him. There was a sense of expectation in the room, he could feel that much. What Liam was expecting, however, he had no clue. That could only further his irritation.

"What?"

The tall scout dropped his shoulders at the question. So much for working up to things, like normal people. Maintaining the uncommon frown, Blu never broke his eye contact with his partner as he casually grabbed the Red's crotch. Boxers weren't very thick. It was pretty easy to feel the shape of the flacid organ hidden there. Barry immediately flushed a deep red, his eyebrows shooting straight up in surprise. How the hell was he supposed to know when Liam wanted to smash?! Dancing around the matter was stupid; being forward like this was much more effective. Why would anyone bother with a ridiculous game of tease? 

"Oh."

If his boyfriend wanted to mess around, he wasn't about to argue. Battin' around his own dick was fun and all, but it was another game entirely when the other scout was involved. The only thing that caused a lump in his throat was the risk of being heard by his teammates. It took Barry even less time to decide it wasn't worth thinking about right now, more concerned about the attention he was suddenly anxious to pursue. At the very least, they were on the same page now, and Liam could analyze how they would go about this. In fact, now that he got a good look at their current position, he sort of grew a taste for being the dominant factor. The salty blonde stuck under him, still angry, a bit helpless. Not bad, not bad at all. Liam's previous smile returned gradually as he tugged the light blue sweater off of his body. The new sensation of cold wind blowing against his exposed skin sent a shiver all throughout the Blu scout's body, but was soon a welcomed feeling to combat the gradually rising heat. The scarred scout was not used to this position in the least, and continued to shift around. He was unable to help the fact that his movements brushed against the dominating scout's hips. Even more so, he couldn't help the fact that it rubbed against his cock, and that was a nice feeling. His counterpart had dragged him into the sinful mind frame. If it hadn't been brought to his attention, then this pose wouldn't have felt weird at all. Now he couldn't ignore any sort of touch against the limp member, tingling with interest. The weight of the body above him was plenty to make him begin to swell. Shit. 

The leading partner's smile grew a tad sinister. Don't think he couldn't feel what was happening very clearly. Without skipping a beat, he pressed both hands down against Barry's hips, effectively pinning them to the bed, and ground down against him. The sudden, intentional stimulation forced the Red to choke back a moan, his hips fighting against the hold to push back up into the pressure. Alright. You had his full attention. Attention alone wasn't enough to satisfy Liam though. Not so early on. They had plenty of one-and-dones under their belt already, and the raven haired boy was in no rush, ironically. On the contrary, he was intrigued by the thought of topping this way. Maybe he could explore it, as long as he was here. The Blu scout loomed over his lover, connecting their lips with some persistence. All in an instant, Barry found his hands pinned above his head, and a bittersweet tongue began begging for entrance over his mouth. What was normally the dominant scout stubbornly refused permission, but internally fought the urge to melt into it. Where was the fun in conceding? Liam gave another half rough grind to the thin boxers, fully aware of how quickly he had managed to get the appendage hardened. Barry hitched his breath at the gesture, which granted just enough time for the more experienced scout to gently slide the muscle right into his mouth. Hot breath heaved against them both as they exchanged messy kisses and exasperated gasps, battling for supremacy. Normally Liam would have yielded to the other scout, but not this time. This time, he wanted to be the one with power.

The scarred blonde unconsciously whined as he found himself put effortlessly into the submissive role, but he couldn't deny that whatever this was felt amazingly good. But it also made him feel unbelievably defenseless. He did not like the feeling of being controlled, not by anyone, how could he even begin to wrap his head around the guilty pleasure he was finding. Barry began to shimmy under the other scout again, attempting to reverse the roles, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. The lankier scout pulled his lips away, gasping for breath, content with his control so far. Whatever change in position Barry was trying to make was not going to be tolerated, not in a long shot. The Red met this denial with another pissy glare. Unfortunately, the mild aggression was only going to encourage Blu's attitude. The smile appeared to gain a cocky sort of vibe from it. As much as the smug look irked him, Barry slowly became aware that it was both of Liam's hands resting against his pectorals, not just one. So why couldn't he move his own? Giving his wrists a tug, the long haired man's face darkened even more as he realized that Liam had managed to tie them together using the long, soft sleeves of the abandoned sweater, and had deliberately distracted him with the futile battle for dominance all the while. The irritation only seemed to grow once this predicament settled in for good. He was completely at the mercy of the man he was accustomed to seeing submit. Somehow Liam's fragile nature seemed to make the fact that he was currently being dominated worse. Was he really being kept down by his twig of a boyfriend? 

"Bastard," Barry hissed in a soft tone, but lacked a great deal of the sting his insults normally bore. It was almost half playful, if Liam didn't know any better. It wasn't a tone the raven haired mercenary heard very often, outside of the far less suggestive 'dumbass' he got when pouring milk before the cereal.

The meeker scout set back to work leaving hot, hungry kisses on his captive's body. As his lips spitefully worked into the soft crevasses along the salty one's neck, making Red squirm hopelessly as his body became more sensitive on it's own accord. The tol scout was more than ready to return the need with more gentle grinds against his pelvis, teasing Barry's erection persistently. Their bodies began to flow somewhat rhythmically, falling into a pattern together. There was no hiding the arousal that had snuck up on the Blu boy under his clothing. Their steady pace was proving to be beneficial to both scouts. After only a few minutes of the continuous dry-humping, Liam glared in discomfort. His will to keep teasing Barry was quickly deteriorating, replaced with an ever-growing distress to strip. It took no time at all for the delicate scout to start struggling out of his jeans. The belt was annoying enough to unlatch as it was, not to mention the impossible task of fighting his legs out of the stiff material. With one less obnoxious layer between them, Liam hastily made a rocking motion over Barry's hips one more time, unable to prevent a breathless moan. The thinner fabric provided to be an even bigger tease than the jeans had been. The Red scout arched his back simultaneously, thrusting upward in desperation. His boxers were becoming unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to get the damned things off. The material snagged against his dick uncomfortably, and had been forced to withstand the torture even longer than his partner. They had been sitting here rubbing against each other for what felt like forever now, couldn't they move this along? 

Liam smiled devilishly down at his rival, his eyes brimming over with lust. He wasn't going to last too long himself this way. With every passing moment, he wanted the other scout more and more. He didn't want to fuck, he wanted to make love. He wanted to feel something that was more meaningful than what they've been settling for lately. As the Blu scout met his partner's gaze, anguished for release, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed him. He needed him now. 

Blu briskly leaned over toward the cubby embedded into the wall, lined with several of Barry's things. A lamp, some air freshener, tissues - simple items. Among them was a convenient bottle of lotion, which the raven haired man picked up with an insolent smile. Mm. Coconut. Good pick. After examining the label for a few moments, he cast the playful look to the one below him, who scowled a little at the expression he was receiving.

"Geeze, wonder what this could possibly be for."

"Shut up," the small, angry scout snapped back, though still lacking much actual salt. He had been in the Blu scout's room before, and he was well aware that Liam possessed a bottle of the very same brand. This prick. 

Barry's impatience didn't falter once as he watched his boyfriend softly laugh off the reaction, and squirt a generous amount onto his frail hand. The Red's mood considerably lightened at last as the top scout finally pulled the baggy cover off of his victim, exposing the weeping erection it had been hiding poorly. The excited member sprung up upon it's release, and although Barry was grateful for the freedom, he was even more appreciative of the thin, lotion-covered hand slipping over his dick with a careful grip. The cautious fingers massaged at the underside of his tensed skin, sending hot waves of pleasure all through the blonde's groin. The skilled touch made Barry gasp wantingly, and began struggling in his binds again. The experienced strokes along his upright dick felt unbelievably good, and he had no control whatsoever over them. All he could do was buck up into Liam's hand repetitively, his body begging for all of the attention the Blu would give him. The brunette smiled brightly at his effect on Barry, rubbing little circles along the shaft's base. The creamy substance well lubricated both the dick and the hand pumping over it seductively in no time. A raspy, pleasured groan tumbled out of the Red scout's lips, head thrown back with growing ecstasy. Barry could feel himself quivering as he drew closer to the tension he craved. 

The scarred mercenary almost immediately snapped his attention back down to Liam when he felt the hand remove itself. His hips pushed up in disappointment, trying to regain the hand that had so lovingly caressed him, but found that the warmth was not going to return. The Red scout droned unhappily, sending a thirsty gaze upon the taller man, as if asking why things had come to a halt. His answer was already presented before him. The Blu counterpart had already busied himself with scrambling out of his last article of clothing, and had positioned himself on his knees above his lover in bondage - a shorter, erect cock not so shyly displayed to match Barry's. One palm pressed carefully onto the Red's chest to keep balance while the other held the base of the larger prick. In all honesty, Blu should prepare himself better before going through with this, but it felt like they were both pretty desperate to get a move on now. Neither of them were new to this, surely it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Slowly, the raven-haired scout lowered himself onto the other's dick. A wince popped up across his face as the head of Barry's dick began to slide into his ass, the lotion making the act easier than it otherwise would have been, but it couldn't change how unpleasant the stretching was. When the entirety of the tip had slipped in, the Blu had to stop, holding his breath with his mouth agape. His face mixed with levels of pain and complete, unadulterated gratification. It was an awful mix of feeling. It hurt putting it in so soon. He really should have prepared himself beforehand. But it also felt so good. Was it the pain he enjoyed? The pressure it shot up his groin, setting his body ablaze, or the intimacy of it all? None of it mattered. Liam knew full well that once he was more comfortable with Barry's size, the pain would no longer be an issue. There was only pleasure to look forward to.

Despite his better judgement, Blu planted his second palm beside the first, and allowed his weight to slide farther down. There was no stopping the whimper that came shaking out of the lanky one's throat, his fingers trying their best not to claw into the heated skin beneath them and merely find comfort in the touch. As the length fell deeper, the receiving scout's body began to ache and tremble, making it harder not to let out an underlying wail. Meanwhile, the red scout was stuck battling for his pride, and fighting every urge he had to cry out from the tension Liam brought around him. The hot, slick walls around his cock was such an addictive feeling; he wanted to stimulate himself within that heat the moment he felt himself become enveloped in it. In the back of his mind, however, he could register that Liam was still struggling to adjust. That whine was unmistakable. As much as it killed him, Barry forced himself to remain as still as possible while the dominating scout did what he would. It was agony to wait.

Once the shaft had gone as far as it will for the time being, the negative portion of the throbbing began to fade. The mulleted scout found himself able to rest on top of his partner's hips. His muscles twitched against his will around the foreign penetration; the vague movements drove the bottom bitch crazy, who unwillingly uttered soft sounds of pleasure behind tight lips. The strenuous concentration it required to keep so quiet did not go unnoticed. A dangerous, delighted smirk grew over the shaking scout's face. Oh, he was going to regret this so much tomorrow. But that was future Liam's problem. The scrawny boy pulled his body up slowly, pulling the shaft out of his ass gradually, and just as slowly sat himself back down onto it. This time, however, it did not bare nearly half as much displeasure. For this matter, the Blu let out a long, throaty moan, tilting his head up. He may or may not have been playing it up a little, but he couldn't say it was all for show. There was a good portion of that moan completely out of his hands, simply caught up in how satisfying it felt to have his lover's shaft bury into him without the need to rush. The sound of Liam's voice sent a chill right up Barry's spine. He adored having any sense of power. Even when he was trapped, bounded below the other scout, he couldn't help but feel empowered by having earned a sound like that out of the proud boy. His hips rolled up against Liam needily, trying to recreate the sound, and did so without too much effort. The Blu counterpart threw a hand over his mouth to suppress a gentle cry. Lord help him, he wanted to untie Barry and beg to be taken. As sloppy as Barry's dominations were, the day the blonde learned just how much his partner loved it was the day Liam would lose what little power he had. That's what he had to bare in mind.

Speaking of which, the Blu scout hastily grabbed his jeans back up, settling himself back into a comfortable straddle, and pulled the belt out it's loops haphazardly. The change in attention frustrated the scarred man instantly. They had gotten this far, why the hell was Liam stopping to fuck with his clothes?! He couldn't just sit here, balls deep. The aggressive scout bucked up again, a little more demanding this time to try and get Liam's attention back onto him. Although the movement got a surprised yelp out of the tall Blu, he didn't so much as return his gaze to Barry until the belt was freed. Just as fast as it had been removed was the leather wrapped around Red's neck. The strap was secured through both halves of the buckle, ensuring that it could neither be removed nor tightened. It sat just as it was around the Red scout's throat. Whatever kink he had been feeling was completely washed over with utter bewilderment. What was this supposed to be? His eyes shot wide open as the taller mercenary gave the loose strap a dominant tug, pulling Barry's body up into a sitting position without warning. A proud sort of accomplishment shone in the brunette's calm, blue eyes. He was just as eager to get to the good stuff, but he had to ensure that he had total control over the interaction.

Barry had no clue how he was supposed to process this new kink he had just been introduced to. His face felt incredibly hot and flushed, his crotch was screaming at him, and the twink that was his boyfriend was blatantly sitting on top of him owning the situation. He couldn't use his hands. Now he had a belt strapped around his neck like some sort of collar. Somehow, Liam had managed to get him into such a helpless position. He almost felt gross for liking it as much as he did. The lanky scout scoffed at the shocked expression he was given, and watched as it dissolved straight into euphoria the moment he began rolling his hips rhythmically. The Red was being tossed through so many sensations so quickly, he didn't know which ones to address first. 

The substitute leash requested Barry farther up, who unknowingly responded by pressing his chest hopelessly against the other's. As a reward for obeying, Liam put more effort into his rotation, grinding down against the member greedily. The bondaged man could hardly take it already. Brand new surges of pleasure crashed against his wavering body, and he fumbled unsystematicly to try and mimic the Blu's movements. A string of gagged moans flooded out of his mouth weakly, syncing with every thrust Liam made down onto him. The tenuous scout couldn't even begin to contain himself. The power trip crossed with the sound of his lover's weakness, and the twitching mass of muscle inside of him; he let out a pleasant groan, throwing caution to the wind. His lips wantingly found their way back to Barry's mouth, urgently begging for additional affection. Barry was quite distracted with the overwhelming stimulation happening to his body right now, but held no fight against the passionate kisses that dominated his lips, his jaw, and his neck, leaving pools of fire everywhere they went.

Tears began to form in the man's eyes, rolling up, as the pleasure only seemed to increase with each passing roll of the hips. Every thrust, and every change in pace, intensity, and angle was throwing him toward an overwhelming orgasm. Barry bit down hard on his lip as he recognized just how close he was coming. He had never been this high before, not since their first time. Likewise, Liam's gasps and pants became harder to mask, and his will to stop them all but disappeared. The raven-haired mercenary gaped tiredly at his lover, absorbing every sound and expression he was met with. Liam just couldn't help himself. Knowing very well what was coming faster than a speeding bullet, the lanky scout gently traced a finger along Barry's jawline. When it reached the chin, the Blu guided the smaller scout's face up to his. Not gonna lie, the dominating scout really liked what he was getting out of Barry. That was quite the face he was making. A gentle smile crossed his own breathless lips. He wanted to see things like this far more often.

The building pressure finally became too much for the poor Red. His entire body spasmed as it tried to hold out longer, but lacked the means of keeping grip. A rough, desperate gasp cut through the silence between them, and Barry threw any weight he had forward, tossing his head back as much as the belt would allow him to.

"FUCK-!"

Everything tensed up all at once, followed by the biggest release the Red scout had ever experienced. The hot, white excretion shot out in one intense squirt, drawing out a climax that took his breath away with a vengeance. Several more curses poured out of his lips, one after another, but not before Liam lunged a hand over his mouth to mute the sound. The Blu scout hitched his breath as the sudden burst hit right against his prostate, threatening to send him over the edge with Barry. Pushing through the fatigue, Liam continued his motions in a slack manner, rolling against Barry's cock and riding out the orgasm. The warm liquid proved to further lubricate the strained hole, and made the taller scout's final strokes all that much more easy. It only took a few moments longer before he found that sweet spot he had been starving for, and came completely undone before his partner. Blu doubled over, clinging onto the smaller body as he struggled to get a grip on his own fluctuating cries. A similar pale substance expelled against his abdomen, the excess dripping onto the body below him. Liam could only manage a few more worn out thrusts before his body gave out all together, and the weakness of aftermath came crashing down on him. Both of them.

The raven haired scout huffed tiredly and released the grip on the belt strap. Both scouts collapsed, Barry onto his back, and Liam stuck closely to his lover's chest. The motion assisted in pulling the spent member out of Liam's ass, decently coated in Barry's cum. Each scout breathed heavily, trying to recollect themselves after such an event, and very thankful for the cool breeze against the flustered, sweaty skin they had worked themselves into. The dominant mercenary didn't want to so much as move a muscle after that, his body still making small convulses from the strain it had been through. He didn't blink at his trembling hands as they glided over the Red's shoulders, exhaustion in his eyes, and pulled the light blue sleeves of his sweater free. The weak hands trailed back down the same way they had come, leaving sweet trails over his rival scout's body before unhooking the belt, and pulling it off carefully. Free of his bonds, Barry peered down at the one who had put them on in the first place. Liam lost what was left of his energy after dropping the belt to the ground, or at least his will to pretend there was any left.

The lanky body carefully slid off of Red, and to his side. Depleted, loving pecks pressed against Barry's neck where the leather had been moments ago, and onto the strong shoulders. Now that it was over, Liam was already feeling sentimental, and rather empty. Something only Barry could fill. The Red scout welcomed the sweet kisses, adoring the sense of passion and satisfaction they left him with. Drained of most energy himself, Barry tried to return the gesture with a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. The soft, distinctive feeling of Barry's scarred lips sent a glow of comfort into the Blu scout's chest. Even the smallest shows of affection felt so god damn good right now. His heart swelled with pure, undeterrable love, and the goofy ass, love sick smile came flying back onto face, quickly buried into the crook of Barry's neck. It was impossible to feel close enough to the smaller scout, draping his long arms around the other burnt out figure. The pony-tailed scout's arms did their best to embrace Liam against his heaving body. He wanted to surround himself in this feeling, and in turn surround his significant other with the same sentiment. 

Both men finally began to catch their breath again. The heat and friction they had created cooled down, and Liam was the first to notice the drop in temperature, his body shivering in no time at all with nothing to hold onto other than what was already in his grasp. Barry had to brush his own laziness aside to pull his blankets up again, covering both of their trembling bodies. Sitting back into the mattress felt more like melting into bliss now. Soft, warm, and swarming with such a strong sense of attachment between the scouts, like some sort of blurry shade of purple. The blonde gaped up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, sleep finally requesting his presence. Before the fleeting opportunity disappeared again, the red scout shuffled farther into the wonderful cushion of soft blankets, and warmth generated from the two bodies together beneath it. The urge to cuddle up against his lover as though he was a long, thin pillow was too strong to resist. Those big, now calm, baby blue eyes observed the dark-haired boy weakly. Liam had already managed to pass out, fast asleep against Barry's body, which didn't come as a surprise to him. They were opposites in countless ways. The faint scent of some foreign, expensive shampoo and floral-smelling product lingered on Liam's hair even after their exchange, to which Barry couldn't help but take some further comfort in. He wasn't quite sure when, but at some point he had established this crisp fragrance as Liam's alone. It made him feel welcomed and relaxed as his eyes slid shut at last, pressing his forehead against the Blu scout's. Exhaustion was just about to take him when a final thought passed through his mind.

"I love you too."


End file.
